poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph
Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph is another upcoming Winx Club/Disney crossover film planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot At night, when Litwak's Arcade closes, the various video game characters congregate in Game Central Station through the power cables. At the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., the characters celebrate the game's titular hero but shun its villain, Wreck-It Ralph. At a support group for video game villains, Ralph reveals he doesn't want to be a bad guy anymore. Returning to his own game, Ralph meets Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Brer Rabbit, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Baloo, Iago, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Auggie Doggie, Doggie Daddy, Magilla Gorilla, Wally Gator, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Mushu, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Tulio, Miguel, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, and Velma Dinkley (who have come to visit the Realm of Video Games Tecna visited before). Ralph later finds the other characters celebrating their game's anniversary and that he was not invited. Felix reluctantly invites Ralph to join them, but the others shun him, saying he'd have to win a medal, just as Felix does. While visiting Tapper's, Ralph, Bloom, SpongeBob, Yogi Bear, and the others meet a soldier from the first-person shooter Hero's Duty who tells them the game's winner receives a medal. Ralph and the others enter the game and encounters Sergeant Calhoun, its no-nonsense leader. Between games, Ralph climbs the game's central beacon, which happened to be filled with Cy-Bugs (Bug-like enemies) eggs, and collects the medal. However, he accidentally hatches a Cy-Bug that clings to him. During his panic to get the Cy-bug larva off, he stumbles into a nearby escape pod that launches him out of the game. Meanwhile, Ralph's absence has not gone unnoticed, as a girl outside the game tells Litwak that Fix-It Felix, Jr.. is malfunctioning. Q*bert travels to Fix-It Felix Jr., and tells him about the dark turn of events. This ies alarm for Felix, because if a game becomes broken, Litwak will have to unplug the game, leaving any characters in the game homeless. So, Felix sets out to find Ralph. Ralph, Bloom, SpongeBob, Yogi Bear, and the others crash-land in Sugar Rush, a kart-racing game. As he searches for his medal, he meets Vanellope von Schweetz, a glitchy character who is revealed to be Tecna's younger cousin before she went to Alfea. Vanellope makes off with the medal, planning to use it to buy entry into an after-hours race. However, King Candy (whom Lord Darkar, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Ratigan, Fidget, Tzekal-Kan, Jafar, Maleficent, Yzma, Mother Gothel, Drake, Cruella De Vil, and Shere Khan work for) and the other racers refuse to let Vanellope participate, saying she's not really part of the game. The other racers pay her a visit while she is building her own cart and destroy it, disabling her from racing. Ralph, Bloom, SpongeBob, Yogi Bear, and the others witness this and scares the racers off. Ralph then berates her, but she insults him right back. This angers him to the point that he smashes a jaw-breaker in half. Because of his amazing strength, Vanellope gets an idea. She explains to Ralph that the medal can be won back if she gets first place in a race. She then offers to make a pact that if he can help her win, she'll give Ralph the medal back. Ralph reluctantly accepts her offer. After making said pact, they head off to the cart bakery, where the racers make their carts, and they build a cart together. However, a security guard notices the unauthorized activity, and the authorities are sent out, along with King Candy and the villains. After a long chase, they give King Candy's party the slip by hiding in Diet Cola Mountain, an incomplete extra race track. It is discovered that this is Vanellope's home. From there, Ralph teaches Vanellope how to drive her new cart. Back in Hero's Duty, Felix meets Sergeant Calhoun, who explains that the Cy-Bugs can control any game, and can then destroy everything in said game. As the two search for Ralph and the Cy-Bug in Sugar Rush, Felix explains that he is searching for Ralph, who had probably "gone Turbo". When Calhoun asked Felix about this term, he then explains that long time ago, there was an old racing game called "Turbo Time" starring a self-obsessed character named Turbo. One day, a RoadBlasters arcade cabinet entered the arcade and gained more popularity than Turbo Time. Out of jealousy, Turbo interrupted the game. He traveled to the other game and crashed into the main player of the new racing game. He crashed both games, which led to both of them being unplugged. As the Felix and Calhoun progress, they fix the pod Ralph was in and fly off to search for the lone Cy-bug. Felix later falls in love with Calhoun. However, Calhoun's past comes back to haunt her when Felix refers to her as a 'dynamite gal', something that her fiancé, who was murdered by a Cy-bug on their wedding day, would call her. Distraught, she forces Felix to leave her ship. A heartbroken Felix walks to King Candy's castle and meets Sour Bill, King Candy's assistant. He locks up Felix after he realizes he should have locked up Ralph. After a long search, Calhoun soon discovers the Cy-Bug has laid hundreds of eggs underground. Before the race, King Candy and the villains find Ralph in the absence of Vanellope and offers Ralph his medal, which King Candy has dug into the game's code to retrieve. The only condition was that Vanellope couldn't race. When Ralph asks why King Candy and the other racers hate her so much, he explains he really doesn't. Vanellope is a glitch, and so, this would cause her to act abnormally (such as teleporting and jumping around, sometimes through objects). If she won the race, she would become an official part of the racing roster. He goes on to explain that her glitching would give gamers the impression that the game was broken, and the game would be unplugged. While everyone else could be evacuated from the game, Vanellope could not leave, as she is a glitch. As a result, she would die along with the program. So, King Candy and his goons leave Ralph with that, and exits. When Vanellope, Bloom, SpongeBob, Yogi Bear, and their friends return, he explains to Vanellope that she can not race for her own good. She and the others don't believe him, and she threatens to race on her own. Ralph stops her and hangs her by her jacket on a nearby candy-cane tree. He then reluctantly proceeds to destroy her cart, and she falls and runs off, sobbing. Ralph and the others go back to Fix-It Felix Jr., and sees that the entire game is deserted, save for one lone citizen, Gene. Gene explains that the game was set to be unplugged in the morning, and that everyone has evacuated. He then gives Ralph the keys to Felix's old penthouse after Ralph explains that he didn't want to live in the garbage dump that he lived in before. Alone, Ralph goes to the balcony and throws his medal at the screen that sits above the game. This causes the poster that previously covered the screen to un-stick and start to fall off, revealing the side of the Sugar Rush arcade cabinet in front of Ralph's game. He, Bloom, SpongeBob, Yogi Bear, and the others discover that Vanellope is on the cabinet and wonders why she is on the machine's art work if she is a glitch. Ralph and the others suspect something foul at play and returns to Sugar Rush. They come across Sour Bill and Ralph places him in his mouth as a form of torture until he confesses. Sour Bill explains that King Candy changed Vanellope's code on purpose. When Ralph asks about his motives, Sour Bill says he doesn't know why, and in fact, no one knows why. He explains it is like this because King Candy locked up all the characters' memories. Upon locating Felix, Ralph begs Felix to fix the wrecked kart so Vanellope can race. He agrees to do so after discovering how hard of a life Ralph has had. After also freeing and making amends with Vanellope, they start the race, and as the race proceeds, the hatched Cy-Bugs attack Sugar Rush. Felix, Calhoun, and Ralph then battle them. When Vanellope catches up to King Candy mid-race, Vanellope's glitching interferes with King Candy's code, and reveals that King Candy is actually Turbo. Turbo rams his car into Vanellope's, causing her to be dragged in front of the car while approaching a walled fork in the road. Vanellope finally takes control of her glitching to escape from Turbo, who is afterwards consumed by a Cy-Bug. The group attempts to flee the doomed game, but Vanellope cannot pass through the exit due to her status as a glitch. Calhoun says the game can't be saved because there is no beacon in the game; the beacon in Hero's Duty attracts and kills the Cy-Bugs. Ralph, in a last-ditch effort, heads to Diet Cola Mountain, where he plans on collapsing its Mentos stalactites into the cola at the bottom, causing an eruption that would attract the bugs. While on top of the mountain, he pounds the mentos into the diet cola below from the top. Before he can finish, however, a fusion of Turbo and a Cy-Bug attacks him and carries him above the mountain. Ralph breaks free and dives toward the mountain, hoping his impact will start the eruption. Seeing Ralph dive towards the mountain, Vanellope in turn uses her glitching abilities with the goal of catching Ralph. Ralph breaks through the roof of the mountain, but before he is killed in the eruption, Vanellope catches him in her cart. The eruption shines a bright light, which in turn draws all of the Cy-Bugs, including the one that ate Turbo, to their destruction. Because characters who die outside their own game are unable to regenerate, this means that all the Cy-Bugs and Turbo die permanently After the Cy-Bugs are drawn to the beacon and Bloom and the others defeated their enemies, Felix restores the finish line, and Vanellope crosses it, restoring her memory as the game's lead character, and restoring the ruins of Sugar Rush. The gamers favor her as a character, despite her glitches (it's likely her ability to teleport short distances is percieved by gamers as a special power, rather than a glitch). Felix and Ralph return to Fix-It Felix, Jr. in time to show Litwak the game works, and they also give Q*bert and Co. a new opportunity to work with Ralph and crew in a "bonus level", sparing it and also giving its characters a new respect for Ralph's work as the villain. Trivia *Brer Rabbit, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Baloo, Iago, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Mushu, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Tulio, Miguel, Lord Darkar, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Ratigan, Fidget, Tzekel-Kan, Jafar, Maleficent, Yzma, Mother Gothel, Drake, Cruella De Vil, and Shere Khan will guest star in this film. *Lord Darkar, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Ratigan, Fidget, Tzekal-Kan, Jafar, Maleficent, Yzma, Mother Gothel, Drake, Cruella De Vil, and Shere Khan will work for King Candy/Turbo in this film. *This will be the first Winx Club crossover to guest star Iago as a good guy. *Vanellope von Schweetz will reveal to be Tecna's younger cousin. *The storyline continues in ''Bloom's Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet''. *''Beauty and the Beast'', The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Song of the South, The Jungle Book, Mulan, The Great Mouse Detective, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, The Emperor's New Groove, Tangled, 101 Dalmatians, and Wreck-It Ralph were all made by Disney. *In the movie, Turbo will reveal that Lord Darkar was the one who transformed him into King Candy. *The film takes place before Billy2009's Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy. Category:Spin-off films Category:RatiganRules Category:Bloom's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Mystery films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Winx Club/Disney Crossover Films